Dragons Riders of Berk 2!
by Erin Uzumaki
Summary: Hiccup's sister Erin loves going on adventures with her night fury Clawless. When sneaking out of the house with Clawless, Erin gets in a bit of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

'Yawn' I sit up in my bed and open my eyes. I twirl round to the right side of my bed, and then I get changed out of my pyjamas into my beige skirt, navy blue top and boots. After changing, I head out of my bedroom to the bathroom. 'Click' The wooden bedroom door shuts. 'Knock Knock' I knock on the door just in case anyone is in. "Hello, is anyone in there?" I ask waiting for an reply... 'Hmm, guess no one is using the bathroom right now I can get washed.' I turn the handle round, open the bathroom door and shut the door. 'Click' I lock the bathroom door so no one enters whilst I'm in the bathroom. I walk over to the sink, put the plug in and run both the taps on. Two minutes later the sink is half way filled, I turn the taps off. I take my facecloth and wash my face with water and soap.

-Time skip-

I look in the mirror at myself. My auburn hair shining with the light shining through, my blue eyes are sparkling with the sunshine too. I smile with my freckled face. I walk over to the door and unlock it. I then open the door and start walking. "Aaah!" Suddenly something pounces on me. I look up to see what it was. It was Clawless my Nightfury dragon. He is called Clawless because he looks like he has no claws because he has retractable claws. Clawless tilts his head. "_Yeah you're right. Today we're gonna go on an adventure without dad knowing._" (By the way I am a dragon whisperer, meaning I can understand and talk to dragons.) Clawless and I tiptoe downstairs and are about to sneak out of the house when...


	2. Chapter 2

"Thump. Screech!" Something outside lands and makes a noise.

I quickly turn to Clawless. "Is that who I think it is?!" I ask. Clawless nods. "Damn! I thought he would be back later. I mean it's two o'clock in the morning. Wh..wh...what do we do?!" I say starting to panic, I start pacing back and forth with one hand under my chin. "Huh?!" Clawless nudges me. I look at the medium sized, black scaled Nightfury. _" Don't worry we can try to hide."_ He says with a reassuring smile on his face. I smile. His yellow eyes light up when I smile. "How about under there?" I point at the table. _"Yes it's big enough for the both of us to hide under."_ We hurry to the table but just when we were half way under the door opens.

"...Erin!? What are you doing." Stoick enters with both eyebrows up.

"Hey Dad! Clawless and I are just...just seeing what it was like under the table." Both Clawless' and I's heads look up to Dad through the legs of the table. Clawless nods his head in agreement to what I just said.

"Oh really? Well then since you now know what's like you should go back to bed." Dad says.

"But Clawless and I are fast awake _and_ I've already got changed into my clothes as you can clearly see." I reply trying not to blurt out what the actual reason why we were up.

"Well you can just go upstairs to you room and read a book, draw or talk or play with Clawless like you normally do."

"Okay. Well let's go Claw..." I was interrupted when I heard footsteps from the stairs. I tilt my head to try and see who it was.

"Morning Dad. Toothless and I heard Thornado outside so we'd thought we would say hello. Oh and where is Erin and Clawless I went into their room to tell them you were here but there was no one in there?"

"Hello Hiccup. Your sister and Clawless are under the table over there." Dad points right at Clawless and I.

"Wha..?" Hiccup turns to where Dad said we were.

"Hi bro! Hi Toothless!" I wave awkwardly and Clawless smiles awkwardly at Hiccup and Toothless.

_"Hi Brother!"_ Clawless says to Toothless. (Toothless and Clawless are brothers as you can see. They are the only Nightfury's on Berk.)

(Me: Sorry for the shortness of the chapters will make the longer but this was all I could think of for now but I have ideas for the next chapters so will be updating soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you under the sis?" Hiccup asks really confused.

"Clawless and I wanted to see what it was like under the table that's all." I say nearly forgetting what I said to Dad.

"..." Everyone is silent. Dad claps his big hands together.

"Well you four better get back to your rooms so you can get back to sleep." Dad said ending the split second silence.

"But Dad I told you that Clawless and I are not tired!" I reply with my voice slightly raised.

"And I told you...that you can read, draw or talk or play with Clawless!" Dad says to me with a raised voice too. "Now get out from under the table or you and Clawless will not be able to go for any adventures anymore!" Dad shouts. Clawless and I want to go on adventures all the time, so we scramble out. We start climbing the stairs and stop when we're beside Toothless and Hiccup.

"See you later Dad." I say very fast wanting to escape and go on an adventure. Dad gives me a wave to say goodnight. I dash off to my room, Clawless closely following behind me. I turn the door handle round. "Hurry Clawless we don't have much time to escape." I whisper. 'Click' The door shuts. _"Get the saddle on my back and let's get going."_ Clawless says. I quickly run to my bed and pull out the saddle from underneath, I then run back to Clawless. I fix all the straps on, not too tight and not too slack. "Done!" I whisper whilst jumping onto the saddle. "Let's go bud!" I whisper to Clawless. Just as we were about to fly out of the room...the door opens.

"Hey Erin...!" Hiccup enters the room.

"Heh heh..." I laugh awkwardly.

"Erin what are you doing?! Dad said..." I interrupted Hiccup.

"I know what Dad said Hiccup I'm not dumb. Plus I won't be too long this time (well maybe longer than two hours). So see you later!" I tap Clawless on his right shoulder.

"Erin!" As Hiccup shouts my name Clawless jumps up to the window and then we fly away. Hiccup face palms himself and slowly drags his hand down his face. "Dad won't be too happy Erin. This is the third time you've escaped early in the morning without Dad knowing!" Hiccup whispers to himself and Toothless.

To Erin and Clawless who are at the moment flying.

"Oh Clawless, I love flying with you it's so fun!" I shout.

_"Are we still going to your friends house?"_ Asked Clawless.

"Yes it's right over...there!" I point to a medium sized house to the north of us.


End file.
